Say Something
by Alex311
Summary: Rick has told all the important people in his life about his relationship with Michonne. His mother, Lori and others. How are they going to take the news? Will they allow Richonne to have a happy ending or a challenge?...Yeah, you guessed it… A challenge. This is a sequel to 'Your Secret.'
1. Mi Amore

**The following story was inspired by a review given by Siancore about the prequel 'Your Secret.' She inquired about Rick's mother's reaction to finding out about Michonne and if Lori would let him go so easily. So I decided to write this one and it will have a few extra chapters. **

**I do not own anything TWD; it all belongs to the geniuses behind the masterpiece. I am just here having the time of my life **

Mi Amore…

"You look great. Just stop fidgeting already… You're getting me all nervous, now." Said Rick as he caressed Michonne's back while they sat at a table in the upscale restaurant called 'Mi Amore.' It has the best food, the most expensive prices and is the most exclusive restaurant in King's County. It is where the affluent members of the community go to dine. Rick needed the perfect place to introduce his mother to Michonne for the first time. He was hoping that the décor, the service and the food would keep the atmosphere uplifted, but it was not doing anything to appease Michonne.

"Rick…maybe we should wait…or something. I don't know about meeting her right now. Maybe it's too early." Michonne said as she looked down at her blue dress. It fit her shape perfectly, but she still tried to find something to fix. It was a short sleeve dress that ended right below the knee and did not show any cleavage. Michonne heard about how conservative Rick's mother was and she didn't want to offend her in the first meeting.

"You look great. Just relax, besides, I had to pull a lot of favors to get this place. So, we might as well try to enjoy it." Rick smiled as he leaned over to give Michonne a kiss. Michonne was still looking down at her dress when Rick placed his hand on her chin to lift her gaze. She looked into his blue eyes and felt a calming sensation come over. She smiled and accepted the kiss.

"Uhmm." Rick's mother, Louise was standing in front of their table. She slightly lifted an eyebrow when they jumped from what they were doing and looked up at her.

"Oh…I didn't see you there…Mom…Uhm…This is Michonne." Rick stammered as he stood up to greet his mother and placed a kiss on her cheek. Rick pulled a chair and his mother sat down. She stared at Michonne who unfortunately was right in front of her. Louise's position gave the older woman a good view of his son's current love interest. Michonne was not one to look away or back away from anyone. She was always very confident and sure of whom she is and didn't much care of what others said, but this was different. The lady before her is the mother of the man she loves and even more importantly the grandmother of her child. Michonne truly wanted things to work out and fearing any little thing can harm her wishes made her want to try as hard as she possibly can.

"Well, so you're Mich..Michelle, is it? Louise asked as she sipped water and looked at the menu.

"Mom, its Michonne. You may not have heard it before. It is as unique and beautiful as she is." Rick countered as he stared and smiled at his beloved next to him. He also placed his right hand on her thigh and gave a slight squeeze to comfort her.

Louise looked up from her menu and saw the display before her. She could tell that her son was completely smitten by the dark skinned beauty. Louise had not seen her son demonstrate such emotions in a long time. She had witnessed how Rick cared for Lori once and but then it all changed, how they would argue constantly towards the tail end of their relationship. There was a brief moment in the restaurant that she enjoyed seeing her son happy, but she shook it off. He couldn't be happy with her. Not her, she wanted him to return to "his true love." Louise knew Lori since she was a child and how Rick always had a crush on her. Louise and Lori's mother were good friends. Since Rick broke off the engagement, everything changed. Louise and Lori's mother are no longer friends. Lori had been calling Louise crying unbeknownst to Rick on a daily basis. So, despite what she saw in front of her, in Mi Amore, Louise's resentment towards Michonne was undeterred.

"So, Rick told me that you work for the law enforcement or something?" Louise asked with a sarcastic tone that Michonne caught quickly.

"Yes Ma'am. Actually, I am an attorney." Michonne replied. She looked at the older lady and smiled.

"How do you manage? Work, caring for a child…my son?" Louise asked as she put the menu down and stared at Michonne. The look slowly turned to one of an inquiry to one of a challenge.

"Well, my child, Rick's child, your granddaughter is well taken care of. I have a great sitter I trust greatly and I make sure I work proper hours so I can be there for her. Oh as for Rick …he is a big boy. I believe he can take care of himself when I am at work. I am there for him when I am home.

"Oh, look!... The lasagna here is delicious!" Exclaimed Rick as he pointed at his menu trying to reduce the tension building between the two women. Rick knew that Michonne did not scare easy or at all and will not back down especially when her child is mentioned and her love for Rick is questioned.

"My son has always been responsible and made right choices…well most of the time." Louise stated as she returned her eyes to the menu. Michonne did not touch her menu and looked towards Rick who shook his head slightly.

The waitress came and asked if they were ready.

"Not yet…gives us a few minutes, please." Rick requested as he noticed that Michonne was bothered by what had transpired and not ready to order or even eat.

"Son, did you notice the waitress? That's Kelly; she went to school with you and Lori. Wow, those were the days." Louise taunted not looking up from her menu, feeling Michonne's glare.

"Mom…just stop!" Rick pleaded.

"You and Lori were so cute together. Homecoming king and queen, prom dates…that ring you gave her was amazing… you two were perfect together!" Louise said as she lowered her menu to look straight at Michonne.

"I lost my appetite…Excuse me please." Michonne stated as she stood up and walked out.

"Mom, why?!" Rick shouted and followed after Michonne.

XXXXXXX

'Knock! Knock.'

Lori opened the door to see a distraught Louise on the other side.

"Ms. Grimes…what happened?" Lori asked as she hugged the woman in the door way.

"I met her! …I just don't know him anymore!' Louise cried.

"Who did you meet?" Lori inquired as she wiped the woman's tears with her thumbs.

"That slut! Mich..Mich… Oh whatever she's called!" Louise yelled.

Lori suddenly felt anger come upon her. It was the woman that Rick kept as his secret and later became his new girlfriend. Because of her, their engagement ended and because of her, her heart was broken. The woman that Lori hated.

"Ms. Grimes…sweetie. Don't cry…this is just a fling for him. Nothing serious. We have too much for too long. Look at me." Lori ordered the older woman to look at her eyes. "I will not give up so easily and neither should you.

Louise saw the determination on Lori's face and smiled. Louise stopped crying and tried to muster a smile. She nodded without saying a word. Received a small kiss on her cheek from Lori.

"I hope I didn't wake you. Were you sleeping?" Asked Louise noticing that Lori wore a robe and her hair was messy.

"Yeah, but it's nothing. I just want to be sure you'll be OK." Lori said standing at the door way with her head leaning on the inside of the door frame.

"I'll be fine dear…I've got you on my side." Louise smiled and walked away towards her car.

Lori waved and smiled. She backed up and closed the door.

"Is she gone?" Asked a shirtless Shane dressed solely in his underwear.

"Yeah." Answered Lori looking down still facing the door.

"What did the old bat want?" Asked Shane.

"She wants my help…and she'll get it!" Lori said as she turned and looked at Shane.

_0_

**What are they going to do? How are they going to band together? …And what's up with Lori and Shane? I knew it! Hmmmm.**

**Let's see…**

Amore


	2. Can you remember?

**Wow, those reviews were awesome and direct! I loved them all !**

_CodeName-M.e__: Michonne is being a lady and she is trying her best for her daughter and her love for Rick. She really wants to make things work, but they should stop pushing her; because eventually she will…I promise she will._

_lanie-love09__: It will be hard for them to make their relationship work. The mother does not want to accept her son's decision and it is a small town where everyone knows everybody, although there is no ZA, societal structures, certain expectations and belief systems are alive and well. So, yeah, it will be difficult for either of them to integrate into each other's life. There will be many struggles, but in order to be successful, they will need to do it together, but will they?_

_Siancore__: It was sad that she did not ask about her granddaughter or wanted to see her picture or something. All she wants is for her son to return to what she considers to be "right" despite that they (Rick and Lori) were not happy towards the end of their relationship. Who knows, if Momma Grimes (the uptight stroppy cow, LOL, loved that!) keeps it up, she might miss out on an awesome granddaughter and a potential awesome daughter in law._

_focusedOnProsperity__: Momma Grimes is having difficulties accepting Rick's choices and doesn't want to believe that he is certain with what he wants. Rick is from Kings County, in Georgia and there are certain societal divides and beliefs that makes it difficult for those around him to accept. Ms. Grimes feels that the perfect person for her son is Lori, but they were never actually perfect for each other. Let's see if she ever will accept that_.

**So let's see what happens, shall we?...**

_0_

Can you remember?...

The ride back to the house from the restaurant was quiet and the silence followed them to Rick's house. Michonne decided to stay at Rick's house for the weekend, after his insistence. They left Jade in the care of Beth Greene, the daughter of the local veterinarian and very close friend of Rick's. Michonne entered the house with Rick walking slowly right behind.

Beth was sitting in the living room doing her high school work with the baby monitor on the coffee table next to her books. She looked up when she saw Michonne enter the home and walk straight upstairs towards the bedroom where Jade laid asleep. Beth could tell that Michonne was not in a good mood but Rick stopped to speak with the teen.

Rick walked towards Beth and sighed deeply, "Hey Beth. How was everything?"

"Oh, that little baby of yours is awesome and just beautiful. Call me anytime, I just love her." Beth said with a genuine smile.

Rick smiled and nodded and handed Beth her payment for her babysitting service. She picked up her books and left after saying her good-byes and slightly looking towards the upstairs.

Rick entered the bedroom and saw Michonne sitting next to the crib watching her baby sleep peacefully. He stood next to Michonne and didn't say anything. He placed his right hand on her shoulder and squeezed it lightly.

"She didn't even ask her name…" Michonne shared as she continued to look at her daughter. Her eyes filled with tears. Rick looked down and nodded and a solemn look came upon his face. After a few minutes past, Michonne stood up and went to her room to get ready for bed. Rick looked down at his daughter and softly caressed her face. The child instinctively reached for his hand and held on to his index finger, but did not wake up. He bent down and got close to the crib.

"I'm here Jade…Always." Rick whispered. Jade smiled as if she heard and understood her father. She later let go of her grip and continued sleeping.

XXXXXXXX

It was the evening and Rick could not sleep. He laid on his back and looked up to the ceiling. There were many thoughts in his mind and he knew that he was not going to make everyone happy. He looked over to Michonne who laid on her side facing the opposite way. He turned slowly and placed his right hand on her shoulder and caressed her, hoping to wake her slowly. Unbeknownst to Rick she was also awake and struggling with similar thoughts.

Rick was bear chested with pajama bottoms while Michonne wore tank top/short pajamas. As he lowered the strap on her shoulder he continued to caress her bare skin and whispered her name. Michonne slowly turned to face Rick and in the darkness she could see his stare. His glare encompassed concern, desire and sadness. She placed a hand on his face. He moved forward and kissed her on the lips. He positioned her on her back as he hovered over her toned frame.

"I'm here…for you and Jade…I'm here." Rick said as he parted from their kiss to take a breather from its increased intensity. Michonne pushed him up to pull his face from hers to look at him. She wanted to read the sincerity in his look. She wanted to make sure that he was going to do this…with her. She knew they were going to make many sacrifices and there was an uncertainty down the road that they would even make it as a couple. But, if Rick was willing to do this with her, then she was going to battle with him, by his side.

"What?" Rick asked with a puzzled look.

"I'm here too Rick…With you." Michonne pulled him into a kiss.

The kissing progressed to full desire. Rick pulled Michonne's top off and through it to the floor, off the bed. With a free hand, Rick began to pull down his pajamas as Michonne did the same with her shorts. Rick moved his mouth to her chest and kissed her breasts passionately. He didn't seem to favor one over the other as he gave them each all his attention with kisses and sucking that drove Michonne over the edge. Rick held Michonne tightly as he entered her with intensity, but care. With every thrust he whispered in her ear.

"I am here…always…for you…you and my family…" Rick panted and moaned as he professed his loyalty to Michonne as they held each other and connected physically and emotionally.

Rick placed his hand between Michonne's legs to rub her robustly to get her to her climax as he was approaching his own. It was almost simultaneous when they reached that ultimate moment as Rick filled her with his warm seed. Michonne held him tightly.

"I…I am not going anywhere." Michonne whispered. She closed her eyes tightly. There was something else she wanted to say, but was too afraid to say it. Not now, not yet.

XXXXXXXX

It was the following day and Rick was called into work, despite having the day off to spend it with Michonne and the baby. He went to check the problem and wanted Michonne to be ready when he came back in a couple of hours. They planned to go to the park with Jade and stop at the local baby clothing store and pick up some things. They really wanted to spend some time together, out in the open and the beautiful weather was a great indicator that their decision was the right one.

"Door bell ringing"

Michonne walked towards the door and answered.

"That was quick. I thought you were going to take more…"

"No, sorry to disappoint you. It's not Rick." Said Lori as she walked into the house without being asked. Michonne stood at the doorway. She took a moment, looked up to the ceiling and sighed deeply. Michonne knew that the unexpected visit was not going to be a pleasant one.

"Hi Lori. Can I help you?" Michonne asked with a smile she tried to muster from deep within.

"Well, not really. I came to drop off some of Rick's stuff he left at my place. " Lori said with her back turned as she smiled to herself. She then turned to face Michonne. "Oh, don't worry. It wasn't recent. You see I'm not you…I don't take other people's men."

Lori opened a plastic bag and poured the item on the floor in the living room. There was a cap, shirts, gloves and a button dress shirt. Lori picked up the shirt and smiled as she looked at it.

"He loved to see me in this…Oh…and the things we did. Here, use it when he gets tired of you." Lori tossed the shirt towards Michonne. It fell on the floor and Michonne stood motionless but with a stern look on her face. "We all know he's with you because of that baby, anyway." Lori asserted as she proceeded to leave and faced the door.

"It must really piss you off." Michonne declared. Her words stopped Lori from walking. "It must get under your skin that he got tired of your flat ass!"

Lori looked at Michonne and motioned to walk towards her, but Michonne stood strong and gave her a glare with a raised eyebrow that told her not to be too brave for her own good, and Lori read her body language loud and clear and stayed where she stood.

"What happened between Rick and I was never planned. If you want to know why he ended his relationship with you, then you should ask him…But…Careful when you mention my child." Michonne stated, opened the door and held it wide. "Oh, next time you come into this house without being asked, I will consider that trespassing and that will be a problem you do not want…Of the legal kind, I guarantee you do not want me to come after you that way."

Lori walked towards the door, glanced at Michonne and walked out. Lori felt the breeze when the door was slammed behind her which was also accompanied by the loud sound it made. Lori sat in her car and all the frustration she felt was targeted towards the steering wheel before her. She hit the wheel and yelled and cried out with anger. Her hair was all over her face when she was done. She smoothed her hair back with her hands, took out a small make up mirror from her purse and fixed her make-up. When she was done, she turned on the ignition and drove away.

XXXXXXXX

"Knock, knock, knock, knock!"

Lori answered the door to find an angry Rick on the other side.

"Come in…is everything OK?" Asked Lori, trying to appear innocent, but knowing why Rick was suddenly at her place without warning and in his present emotional state said everything.

Rick entered abruptly as Lori closed the door behind him. "Why did you come over, Lori?" Rick asked in a stern tone and a glare that matched.

"Rick…what did she say?" Lori replied nervously.

"She didn't say much, but I saw what you brought and…I know you." Rick replied and placed both hands on his hips.

"OK…I wanted to see the woman that ruined my life…The woman that hurt me and broke your mother's heart!" Lori yelled.

Rick looked down and clenched his jaw. The last thing he wanted was to hurt people that cared for him and that he cared about and seeing Lori's pain in front of him made it so evident.

"Lori, I am sorry for everything, but please don't take it out on her. It was my decision, not Michonne's." Rick looked at Lori and turned to leave. Lori ran towards him and put her arms around his shoulders.

"Rick, can you remember everything we went through together? Can you remember how we laughed and all the things we did together?...Everything?" Lori was face to face with Rick. She looked at his lips. Rick tried to look away, but Lori placed both hands on his face and held it towards hers. She moved in closer but when he turned his face she put her lips to his ear.

"Can you remember how I made you feel?" Lori took one hand off his face and placed it on his crotch. "Rick, we can go back to that. I can give you everything… I can give you kids, ones that you know are yours…Besides, how do you even know that one is really yours anyway?"

Rick looked at Lori, placed his hands on her shoulders and pushed her away. "Lori, I can remember everything… but I can also remember when we weren't happy together." Rick looked firmly at Lori. "Lori, don't fuck with my family."

Rick walked towards the door and slammed it behind him.

_0_

**Rick and Michonne may not be facing walkers, but they still face a battle. Hopefully they can do it together, especially for the sake of little Jade. Lori is not going to stop and she has Momma Grimes on her side. We will see where this goes and how far the haters of their relationship are willing to go and do…**

**What do you think so far?**


	3. Pictures

**Your reviews have been off the hook and the desire to have Michonne punch Lori had me laughing so much. Fair warning, although my girl Michonne is a lady, she will get pushed to her limits and she will push back! I promise.**

**Unfortunately, Michonne is not in this chapter, but this is to set-up what's to come. Hope you enjoy and thanks for reading!**

**_0_**

Pictures…

"What is so hard? It is very simple!" Lori said to Shane as they sat in his car.

"What is it with you and that woman anyway? Besides, you and Rick are not together anymore!" Shane insisted. "He's moved on…And so should you." Shane was looking out the driver side window, while rubbing his head.

"Move on? That slut stole my fiancé and you want me to let a home wrecker win?" Lori shouted as she shook her head and closed her eyes in anger.

Shane turned to look at Lori. "Why are you so indignant for? You were fooling around with me when you and Rick were still together." Shane shook his head in disgust and was about to turn on the ignition to leave.

"No, wait…Please. Shane, I need you. Please…Do I mean anything to you?" Lori pleaded with Shane and began to kiss him on the cheek, side of his head, lips. She looked at him and noticed him becoming aroused with what she was doing. She began to rub his thigh, than moved her hand slowly to his crotch and unzipped him. She lowered her head, from far you could not see her anymore, and her skills reflected on Shane's face.

They were parked in a secluded area. A couple of blocks away, a woman and her small daughter were rushing, as if they were trying to hide from someone. The woman had many bruises on her face and patches of her hair was pulled out. The daughter held on to her doll as they ran and looked around making sure they were not being followed. The woman suddenly stopped when she heard a car door close. She pulled her daughter down behind large garbage cans. The woman's purse fell and some of the content came out. In it were her keys, make up, a card with a shelter name and number and an old photo of her, her husband and daughter. The photo showed them smiling. The woman stared at the picture and closed her eyes, she wondered if she was doing the right thing. She also feared that if he found her, what would he do.

"Mom… Isn't that Ms. Lori?" Asked the little girl as she pulled at her mother and took her out of her thoughts.

"Who?… Where?" Asked the woman. She looked over to where her daughter was staring and saw Lori and Shane kissing and holding each other before Shane returned to his car and Lori went into her own. They quickly drove away towards different directions. The woman found it odd since she knows Lori and knew she was with Rick. She knew Shane was a deputy that was called many times to her house when her husband, Ed would get to violent and the neighbors intervened by calling the police.

The woman shrugged off what she observed and went towards her destination with her daughter.

XXXXXX

"Oh, it is so great that you can be here today. We really need the help. Here take this box and give toys to the kids." Jacqui gave the box to Lori and went to do other needed things in the shelter. Jacqui was the director of the shelter for abused women and children. Lori and Louise would volunteer their time on occasions.

Lori entered different rooms and gave toys to children. She saw a woman standing in one of the rooms looking out the window.

"Carol?… Hi are you OK?" Asked Lori.

"I am now. It was so hard to make the decision. He doesn't even know where I am." Replied Carol with a small grin.

"Well, it's good you're here." Lori stated with a smile and was about to walk out.

"I'm happy for you too… I'm glad you found happiness with Shane. He is also a nice guy." Carol shared and proceeded to look out the window.

"What did you say?" Lori questioned with wide eyes as she turned to face Carol.

Carol looked at Lori confused. "I…I saw you and Shane together…And I'm happy for you. Ms. Grimes had told me how…"

"You keep your mouth shut! Do you understand me? You better not tell anybody." Lori got close to a shaken Carol with a threatening glare.

"I didn't mean anything by it…honestly." Carol pleaded.

"If you say one word… One word…I swear I will call that poor excuse you call a husband and tell him where you are. Or should I make a call to children services and tell them all the hell your daughter witnessed in your home?… Carol, keep your fucking mouth shut!"

"Oh, Lori…You're here today?" Entered Louise. She noticed Carol was shaking and with tears in her eyes. "Carol, sweetie, you OK?"

"She's fine. Everything with Ed has her all shaken up. But she knows her daughter is the priority… Well I got to go." Lori held Carol's hand and gave it a squeeze then kissed Louise on the cheek and left.

"She sure is something, isn't she?" Asked Louise not knowing what just transpired between the two women.

"Yeah…She sure is…" Whispered Carol.

XXXXXX

It was the afternoon and Rick ended his shift. He stopped at his mother's house before going to his own.

"Hey, mom…How you doing?" Rick asked as he entered and kissed his mother as she was doing her scrap booking.

"I'm fine son. Did you eat?" The mother asked and looked up at her son from her seated position.

"Actually, Michonne is waiting for me. She made lasagna and her pasta dishes are pretty good…You should come over some time and try it.

Louise shook her head and didn't say anything.

Rick went to the kitchen and noticed that she had baked cupcakes. He took one and went back to the living room to accompany his mother. He looked at her shelves that were decorated with pictures of loved ones. Him, his brother and his parents. His father and the flag that was given to his mother at his father's funeral.

"He was an awesome father and deputy. I miss him." Rick solely shared as he looked at his father's picture.

Louise stopped what she was doing and looked at Rick and then stood next to him. "He was…I miss him very much." She looked at her son. "You are so much like your father. You always did what was expected and you always tried to help everybody…. And I know you left me money in the kitchen. Rick just stop it. I'm fine."

"Mom, I made a promise to dad…On that day and I intend to keep it. I promised to take care of you."

"And you have….Now, that cupcake is not enough. Go eat, hopefully whatever she made is OK."

"Her name is Michonne. Love you mom." Rick kissed her and left.

Louise entered the kitchen and saw the envelop that she dreaded on the table when she retrieved it, she noticed that underneath was something that had writing. After making a close inspection, she noticed that it was a turned over small picture and the writing said, '_Hi grandma, it's me Jade_.' Louise inhaled deeply. She sat down, slowly grabbed the photo, turned it over and pulled it close. She slowly exhaled. A small smile formed on her lips, followed by slow tears. She looked away for a few seconds, looked back and caressed the picture with her thumb…

_0_

**Before Carol arrived Lori was planning something with Shane. We will see…or actually read, in the following chapter.**

**;-)**


	4. My Brother's Keeper

My brother's keeper…

Michonne walked into the police department. She greeted Cynthia, the secretary and asked her to let Rick know she was there. Cynthia obliged with a smile and Michonne looked around to find a seat and wait. She saw from her peripheral view a wooden bench where a boy sat quietly reading what appeared to be a comic book. The boy looked up, stared at Michonne and smiled. His beautiful blue eyes glistened and his smile was so contagious that Michonne reciprocated. She strolled over to where the boy sat.

"Hi, mind if I sit down?" Michonned asked.

"No, sure go ahead." The boy answered with another one of his infectious smiles.

"So, what are you reading there?"

"It is 'The tales of Gera, The Warrior Queen." The boy answered with excitement.

"Oh, she must be very exciting."

"Yeah, she is. She is a badass… Oops sorry, I mean a great warrior with a sword and she fights the evil Queen Luna and her Army of Darkness."

"Wow, but how can she fight all those people by herself?" Michonne asked as she glanced at the comic book in the boy's tight grip.

"Well… She has help from her friends. There's an archer, a boy soldier, a huge warrior with a hammer and many more cool ones. But the best one, besides Gera is Rocco. He has this awesome gun and he and Gera, well they…" His cheeks become red. "They love each other and they kiss a lot too."

"Oh, so it's also a love story? Maybe I will get me a copy and read it too?" Michonne said and grinned with the delight displayed on the boy's face.

"Hey." Greeted Rick as he walked up to the pair in conversation.

Michonne looked up and stood to give Rick a kiss.

"I'm sorry, that I didn't call you earlier, but something just came up and I don't have anyone that can do it for me right now. But I promise that I will be back quick." Said Rick as he held Michonne in an embrace. The boy returned his gaze to his comics.

"It's OK; I guess I'll just wait here with my new friend until you return, then." Stated Michonne as she looked over to the boy.

"Your friend, huh?" Rick asked with a smirk. "Well, your friend here is why our lunch date will be a little late. Rick brought Michonne over to a corner where the boy could not hear him.

"What happened?" Asked Michonne.

"The poor kid can't adjust to the foster homes he gets placed in. He has had a couple of fights in school and ran away from he's latest foster home yesterday. I just found him this morning sleeping in an abandoned car." Rick shook his head and looked down. "The poor kid is only eight years old."

"What happened to him?" Asked Michonne. "Where are his parents, family?"

"Both his parents tragically died in a car accident and he has no other close kin that would take him in." Responded Rick. "I'm gonna to take him over to Jacqui's for the night until I get a better idea of what would be best for him. I think children's services are tired of his antics. They might just send him to a group home upstate."

Michonne looked over at the boy that suddenly looked up from his readings and smiled at her quickly and continued his task.

"Rick, can I go with you to drop him off?" Asked Michonne with a pleading stare. Rick smiled at his love and nodded and kissed her softly.

"Let's go then." Rick looks over to the boy. "Hey Carl, let's go!"

XXXXXXXX

Rick and Michonne arrived to the shelter for abused women and children where Jacqui worked. Rick introduced Michonne and instantly, Jacqui was delighted upon meeting her, especially since the center was in need of the representation of an attorney and Michonne was considering applying for a job in town to be closer to home. Jacqui did not waste any time offering Michonne a part-time position to start, and Michonne quickly accepted. Michonne was in Jacqui's office completing paperwork, while Rick was getting Carl settled in one of the rooms. Louise entered the office looking for Jacqui, but unknowingly stumbled upon Michonne.

"Oh… What are you doing…? Sorry, I got to go." Louise turned quickly to leave.

"Hi, Ms. Grimes. I will be working here." Said Michonne with urgency in her voice trying to keep Louise from leaving.

Louise suddenly stopped with her hand on the door knob. "You'll be working here doing what exactly?"

"I will be representing some of the families. It is part-time… I was looking for something closer to home… To be closer to Jade and Rick." Shared Michonne as she looked over to Louise who still did not turn. Michonne nodded and looked down and was about to continue to complete the required documentation for hire.

"How is she by the way?" Asked Louise who finally turned to face Michonne.

"Jade?" Michonne asked with joy because Louise asked for her precious baby. "She's great, and loud and beautiful… Would you like to see a photo…? I know I have one…" Michonne quickly rummaged through her purse trying to retrieve a picture.

"It's OK… I know she is beautiful… I have a picture." Stated Louise. Michonne smiled and nodded slightly. She knew it had to have been Rick that gave her a picture.

"Ms. Grimes." Michonne took a few cautious steps towards the guarded woman. "You can come over any time you'd like. I want her to see you too."

Louise took in a deep breath and looked straight at Michonne. "I better let you get back to those papers. They aren't going to fill out themselves." Louise turned to leave, opened the door. "I would like that." Louise said quickly and walked out with the same swiftness.

XXXXXXXXX

It had not been easy, but slowly, Michonne and Rick had been settling down into a lifestyle that they felt was becoming comfortable and convenient for their family. Michonne quit the job she had in the city and worked exclusively in town. She worked for Jacqui and did freelance jobs for whoever needed legal representation.

It was a Friday night and Rick had to work a late shift. There was a knock at the door and Michonne was home with Jade.

"Shane? Hi." Michonne greeted Rick's good friend. The man that Rick considered his brother. "Come in… Rick is working late tonight. He is at the station."

"I know. I didn't come looking for Rick… Actually, I wanted to speak with you." Said Shane as he looked passed Michonne and then to her.

"Why? What's wrong? Is something wrong with Rick? I just called him…." Michonne began to panic fearing that Shane came to the house to inform her that something happened to Rick on the job.

"No, he's fine… You see… I need legal representation. And I know you are an attorney and by all accounts a damn good one. I need you to help me."

"Rick, told you to come to me?" Questioned Michonne with a puzzled look on her face.

"That's the thing; I don't want him to know. It is a private matter and I don't need him or anyone else to know. I don't even want him to know I was here. "

Michonne fully understood and followed client and attorney confidentiality, but keeping a secret about Shane visiting didn't sit well with her. Shane pleaded for her to represent him, because he felt he could trust her. As much as Michonne wanted to decline, she accepted. She didn't accept for Shane, but she did it for Rick. She did it for the man that she loves.

Shane explained that he had invested in certain deals with unsavory people and in turn put some of his lady friends in debt. He was in a very bad legal situation and needed her help. He was embarrassed and didn't want his friend Rick to know what he had done and what he had done to others. He finally left after explaining his situation. Shane walked to his pick-up truck and pulled out. He passed Rick's jeep, but didn't wave towards his direction, which was uncanny given their close relationship. Rick looked and noticed that Shane appeared to conceal himself from his view. Although Rick found his friend's behavior to be odd he didn't put much emphasis to it.

Rick arrived home and was greeted with a kiss.

"Take off your boots and relax while I heat up your dinner." Said a smiling Michonne.

"What did Shane want?" Asked Rick as he removed his boots and unbuttoned his uniform shirt. He didn't get an answer. He walked to the kitchen and saw Michonne preparing his meal. "Hey… Yeah, that smells good… So what did Shane want?"

"Shane?" Asked Michonne. She tried not to appear as if she was hiding a secret, but the guilt was very much present within. "Shane never came here, sweetie. Now, go and relax."

Rick shrugged it off and thought that maybe Shane was answering a call around the area, but he wondered why he appeared to obscure himself from his view.

XXXXXXXX

Shane stopped the car and parked it on the side of the road. He looked at his reflection in the rear view mirror. He looked away. He couldn't stand the sight of himself. He sat in his squad car, took out his cell and made a call.

"Hello… Did you do it?"

"Yes, Lori… She took the bait. He also arrived when you said he would." Reported Shane as he looked outside the car window. Rain began to fall and the view became less visible.

"Who knows, she might not throw herself to you. With that bitch, you can't really tell, but as long as there is doubt. If he suspects her of anything, he will finally see her for who she really is and that is when I step in." Although Lori is on the phone, Shane can practically hear her grinning.

The police radio turned on and the dispatcher informed Shane that there was a robbery in the local church.

"Look, Lori I gotta go. Talk to you later." Shane ended the call before Lori can say good bye. He drove to St. Sarah's Parish and is met by Father Gabriel.

"So, Father, what was taken?" Asked Shane while he took out his pad to write everything.

"Well, it's not like we have much. But the money collected for the family shelter was taken and some donated clothes and shoes. The worst was the writings on the wall." Father Gabriel said as he looked at the vandalism and shook his head. "I do not mind if there is a need, but not to deface the house of the Lord."

Shane looked around and saw Bibles and other biblical books and readings thrown every which way. He picked up a coloring book. On the cover a child had written 'Ricky' on the cover. It was thrown on the floor and when Shane picked it up, turned it, the coloring book was opened on the page titled 'My brother's keeper.'

"Hmmm." Shane gave the coloring book a side stare.

"The story of Cain and Abel." Said Gabriel as he watched Shane look at the coloring book with more intrigued than it should have gotten otherwise. "God asked Cain, for Abel's whereabouts and his response was, 'Am I my brother's keeper?'"

"Why would he ask God that?" Asked Shane.

"Maybe guilt… Or shame. You see, God knew that Cain killed his brother… Out of jealousy. He should have been there for his brother. He should have been his keeper, but instead, he was his destroyer."

Shane closed the coloring book and placed it on a pew. He completed his report and walked to his squad car. He sat there as the rain continued to fall. He looked at the rear view mirror and saw himself looking back. His eyes became cloudy with tears and disgust.

"Am I my brother's keeper?" He questioned.

_0_

**I wanted to include Carl, he is one of my favorite characters and I love his relationship with Michonne. We will see a lot more of him as the story progresses. My Lori is a very dark character in this fic and out of respect for Lori and Carl's original relationship I wanted to introduce his character another way. I always felt that Lori had a side to her, especially during season two, when she spoke in Rick's ear while they were in the tent and she said, "You will kill the living to protect what's yours? He thinks the babies his Rick. He thinks you can't protect us." If I misquoted some of it, please forgive me and if you don't well, whatever, LOL. She changed her tune in season three when Rick and Carl became cold and she was pregnant, but I always felt the writers could have explored that a little more and Sarah Wayne Callies would have played that beautifully. Well, that is why we have fanfiction and I get to explore it here.**

**So, Lori and Shane are in cahoots to destroy Rick and Michonne's relationship. Will they succeed? We will find out soon…**

**Thanks for reading **


	5. Perfect

**The following chapter is very dark. It will focus on Lori and give her a back-story that will explain her current and later actions. When I write an antagonist or villain in a story I always like to explore the onset to their current actions and mind-set. I caution, it was difficult writing this chapter in parts because of the obvious theme, but it will explain so much as the story progresses.**

**Warning: There are some descriptions of abuse towards a child in this chapter. **

_0_

Perfect….

Lori was doing her rounds in the shelter where she volunteers with Louise. She was giving clean blankets to the families that sought refuge and protection. She went to room from room. She stopped when she heard her cell phone. She looked and saw that the caller idea said, 'Tristan.'

"Hello… Hello, Lori are you there?"

"Tristan… What… What do you want?" Lori stammered with a confused look on her face.

"Well, hello to you too, Lori." Responded an annoyed Tristan.

"Oh, I'm sorry. It's that I am at the shelter and… It has been a while and I know you're busy too…"

"Lori, did you hear about mom?"

"What about mom?"

"She fell the other day. Dad had to help her up and although she is in pain she refuses to go to the hospital to get checked."

"Well, she hasn't called me."

"Lori, you still live there. I can't come over now, because of the business, the kids…"

"I know Tristan, I know." Said Lori as she crossed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Please check on them and see if mom needs something. I'll try to make it, by the end of the week."

Hearing her sister's request brought a shiver down Lori's spine. She did not want to visit her mother. It is something that she would always try to avoid and now, due to her mother's current condition, Lori felt cornered.

"Fine." Lori took another deep breathe. "I'll go."

XXXXXX

Lori told Jacqui that she needed to leave early. She picked up some groceries, things she knew her mother would want and some things she knew she would need and headed towards her house. Her mother didn't live that far, but Lori's visit were never frequent.

Lori arrived in front of the home in her Honda Civic, turned off the ignition and sat in her car as she looked towards her mother's residence. She gathered the bags of items she purchased for her mother and proceeded towards the home. She rang the doorbell and waited for an answer. The door opened and she was greeted by a tall Caucasian man with a heavy build and balding white hair. He was in his pajama's and a robe. He needed a cane to get around. He smiled when he saw it was Lori.

"Oh honey, great to see you here." He moved forward with the assistance of his cane and wrapped his arms around Lori. She didn't make an effort to hug back as she kept her arms down and gave him a smile that was not sincere at all.

"Hi Henry… Uhm, where's mom?" Lori asked in a low tone as tried to look behind the elderly man.

"Come in Hun. She is resting, but she'll probably jump out of bed once she knows you are here." The elderly man said with excitement in his voice.

Henry motioned for Lori to enter. She slightly nodded and waited for him to walk ahead of her. She slowly walked in. Her pace displayed the hesitance she felt being in that house. She looked around and could see old pictures. She could see that her mother still had plastic on her flower patterned living room furniture and that much had not changed since she moved out several years ago. Lori followed Henry all the way to their bedroom where her mother laid on the bed almost asleep.

"Love, guess who's here?" Said Henry as he extended his arms towards the door as if he was introducing a celebrity or a special guest.

"Who is it?" Asked the frail woman as she tried to lift her head from her pillow.

"It's me momma… Lori." Lori answered when she entered the room. Her entrance was not a great spectacle and did not merit all the hoopla from Henry. Lori walked towards her mother and sat at the foot of the bed.

"I'll leave you two ladies alone so you can catch up. Great seeing you Lori." Said Henry with a huge grin and walked away. Lori nodded towards his direction and then faced her mother once again.

"Mom, what happened?"

"Oh, it's nothing. I'm an old fool who thinks I can do things like you young girls. I was just trying to get something from the top shelf and the stepper gave way and I tumbled down, that's all."

"And where was Henry? He is tall enough. He could have done that for you." Said a visibly angry Lori.

"Honey, he is old and sick too. He has had a heart attack scare already. The poor man is on medicine. I am not stressing him out anymore… And I told you not to call him by his name. He is your daddy." Stated her mother with annoyance in her tone.

Lori stood from the bed and shook her head. She placed her right hand on her forehead and tried to cam herself. She came to visit her ill mother, not fight.

"Mom, he is not my daddy. He is not!" Lori spoke in a calm tone, but her eyes began to cloud with tears.

"Why do you do that Lori? After all that man has done for us, for you? I know he didn't father you, but he tried to be the best father. He took us in when… Others looked at us like if we were nothing. Your daddy didn't even stay around to know if you were a girl or a boy. Your granddaddy, my father looked at me like I was the shame of the family, because I wasn't married and too young. I endured a lot Lori, a lot and that man took us in and made you his daughter without a care."

"Momma, Henry is not the man you think he is and you know that!" Lori's voice began to raise again. She closed the door behind her so Henry could not hear. "He is Tristan's daddy and was better to her, but momma… He… He hurt me…"

"Lori, I have to rest now. So you can go, you came at a bad time. I need my rest." Her mother cut her off. Positioned herself in her bed to face the other way. It was obvious for Lori that the conversation was over.

"Good-bye momma." Lori left the bags on the floor next to the bed, opened the door and left the room.

As Lori was leaving she looked and noticed her old room. The door was slightly opened. She pushed the door and walked in. She noticed that there were still old posters of bands she worshipped when she was a teen, on the walls. Her spelling bee trophy on the shelf and a framed picture of her and her family. They looked perfect in the portrait. The smiles were perfect, the clothes, the frame, everything was just right. Lori inhaled and exhaled as she closed her eyes. She hated how her mother always wanted everything to appear "right" even when it wasn't. Her mother was always afraid of gossip. That is why she moved her family to King's County, for a "fresh start." It was Henry's great idea. A place where people didn't know them, especially him. Henry had secrets. Her mother married him when Lori was six. At first he was very nice to her and gave her anything she wanted. He would always call her 'his girl.' Then Tristan came along and he then had two daughters, but was still always focusing on Lori.

Lori looked around the room and she looked at the bed and then looked away. She clutched on to the picture frame as memories of her past started flooding in. Especially that one sad night. She was thirteen years old. There was nothing special that day. It was a regular day of the week. She had come home from school, did her homework, watch some TV and when it was time for bed, she went. It was later that evening she was sound asleep. A noise startled her awake, but she could not see what it was. It was too dark. She thought it was nothing, but when she closed her eyes to fall back asleep, they were quickly once again opened due to a heavy hand pressed over her mouth. It was Henry and she did not know why. She couldn't scream, she was confused and scared. He put his face very close to hers and placed a finger over his lips.

"Shhhhhh… We don't want to wake momma now, do we?"

That night everything changed for young Lori. The following morning, she had to go to school and follow all the routines of the previous day. The world had to continue, but her life had changed. Her body was in pain and her spirit was broken. She told her mother that she did not feel well, despite her mother not initially wanting to, she allowed Lori to stay home that day from school. Lori, wanted it all to be a nightmare, like if it never happened, but she knew it did. She tried to tell her mother, but was afraid. Some time passed and it happened again and unfortunately…again. Lori, knew that she needed to tell. One morning she was helping her mother set the table for breakfast. Henry had already left for work. Tristan was in her room getting ready for school. Lori felt it was the best time, or the only chance.

"Momma, I need to speak to you." Lori said as she stopped placing table settings.

"What is it honey?" Asked her mother as she finished cooking the scramble eggs.

"Momma, it's about Henry… He's not who you think he is…"

"Lori! Her mother slammed the cooking spoon on the counter. "We need him!"

Lori stared at her mother, turned and went to school without eating breakfast.

XXXXXXXX

Lori shook her memories from her head, looked at the picture frame she was holding.

"You took everything away from me! Everything!" She threw the frame against the wall and it shattered. "No one takes from me! No one hurts me anymore!" Lori yelled as she stormed out of the room. She walked towards the living room and passed Henry who appeared to be sleeping.

"Leaving already Hun?" Asked a drowsy Henry.

Lori had her back towards him. She turned and then suddenly his facial expressions illustrated discomfort and then distress.

"Lori… Lori…" Henry began rubbing his chest and gasping for air. He reached out to Lori. "My pills… Get… My pills."

Lori saw the need on the man's face. She rushed to the bathroom and found a couple of bottled with his name on it. She quickly brought them. "Which one?" She asked.

The man pointed to the one on the left of the two she held. Lori was about to open it. She stopped, looked at him and slowly sat down. Henry continued to gasp for air, but could no longer speak. He tried to reach for the bottle from Lori's hand, but was unsuccessful. He tried to call out to his wife. Lori looked straight at him and smiled.

"Hey!" She got his attention. She placed her finger on her lips. " Shhhhhh, We don't want to wake momma now, do we?"

Henry's eyes widened with fear. The child that he had terrorized was no longer little nor weak and now provided his own terror as he took his final strained breathes. Henry was gone and Lori sat and stared at him. She sat back, crossed her legs and took a deep breath.

"Never again." She whispered to herself. She began to think and smiled. She took out her cell. Looked at her contacts. Pressed. It rang a couple of times.

" King's County Sherriff's Department, how may I direct your call?"

"Hello, please connect me with Officer Rick Grimes."

"Sure will, please wait."

A few seconds later.

"Hello, this is Rick Grimes, how can I help you?"

"Rick… Rick… I need you…" Lori said and faked sadness in her voice. She wanted Rick to hear despair and distress in her voice with every word.

"Lori, is that you? Listen, I don't think you should be calling me, just stop…"

"Rick, my daddy's dead. I just found him and… Please."

"You're what?! I'll call the paramedics to go to your parent's house. I'm coming!"

"Please hurry, my momma, she doesn't know… Oh Rick!"

She ended the call. Sat back down. Opened a magazine that was on the coffee table and started flipping the pages.

"Well, well, well, isn't this perfect? So Henry, maybe momma was right, you are going to help me out after all." She said without looking up.

_0_

**I know it must have been hard to read. I just wanted to have a back story to explain her detachment and the many twisted things she will do later on. This is not to justify Lori's character, but to see what led to her current state. The abuse was horrible, but what made it worst was not having protection or support when she disclosed it to her mother who preferred an image over facing reality and being there for her child. **

**Despite all, that happened she still has a choice ( to do right or wrong) and she is determined to get what she wants at any cost. **

**Next chapters will feature our other characters and Lori and Michonne will meet again… **

**Thanks for reading. **


	6. You Know Me

You know me…

The Coroner and his assistant placed Henry's lifeless wrapped body in their assigned van. Lori's mother sat at the kitchen table talking to an officer. Lori sat on the couch talking with Rick.

"That's all I remember Rick… It was just so sad. I thought he was asleep. I hope he went peacefully" She sat next to Rick. She looked down with tears in her eyes and whispered, but loud enough for Rick to hear. "I wish I could have said good-bye to my daddy."

"I'm so sorry this happened Lori." Said Rick as he reached out for her to pull her into an embrace. She rested her head on his chest and proceeded to cry some more. "I know how tough this is. Cry all you want. I'm here"

"Rick, thank you so much for being here.. You know, with me. I know we haven't been like we use to." Lori looked up at Rick.

"Lori…"

"Rick, I mean, like friends. We were best friends once and I really miss that." She placed her head once again on his chest.

"Lori, I know. A lot has happened. Don't think about that right now." Rick stated as he held her close.

"I'm just glad you are here now. I don't know what I would have done if you didn't want to be here."

"Lori…"

"I know Rick. I know you have a new family now. I understand that, I just want my friend back and to be in your life another way. I want to be your friend again. Just like Shane."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you continue to be his friend and he has a friendship with Michonne."

"What do you mean Michonne?" Rick asked as he gently pulled her from the embrace to look at her with confusion.

"Well, I know you and Shane are still close, not just cause you both work in the same department, but because he is now close to Michonne."

"What do you mean close to Michonne?"

"I assume that he comes over a lot. I called him a few times and he would tell me that he couldn't talk at the moment and I could hear Michonne in the back ground." Lori can see Rick's look turn from confusion to a stirring anger. She could see her plans forming right before her eyes. "Oh, and I could hear your adorable little baby too. How old is she now?"

"Rick, I think we got enough information." Said Deputy Mills who accompanied Rick to the residence. "Rick!."

"…Uhm… Yeah, we can go now…" Said Rick as he stood from where he sat. He did not look at Mills or Lori or anything at all. The only thing he could do was hear over and over again what Lori had just told him about Shane visiting his home and knowing very well he was not there and never told of the unannounced visits.

Rick finally looked toward Lori. "Lori, I guess we will be leaving. Call me if anything. I know you and your mother will be making funeral arrangements."

"Yes Rick. And thank you so much." Lori said as she wiped tears.

Rick nodded and walked out of the home followed by Mills.

"Rick, tell Michonne I said, 'Hi." Lori said from the doorway. Once the squad car was out of sight, she walked back and closed the door and smiled.

"Does he even know who you really are?" Lori turned towards the voice behind her. It was her mother in her robe with a very depressed look on her face as she shook her head.

Lori walked up close to her mother. Looked her straight in her sad eyes. Lori laughed and shook her head as she scanned her mother from head to toe. "Momma, you don't even know who I am."

Lori picked up her purse walked to the door. "I gotta go. I gotta get a dress for a funeral, my daddy just died." Opened the door and walked out.

XXXXXXX

"Jacqui, this is my friend Andrea. She is also very skilled in what we spoke about." Michonne introduced Andrea who shakes Jacqui's hand and smiled warmly.

"It's great to have you here with us. Ever since Michonne brought this idea to me I couldn't wait to start. I truly believe it would be a great benefit for the women and children here." Said an excited Jacqui as she looked at Andrea and back to Michonne.

"Well Jacqui, I know that learning self-defense is a great thing, especially for victim survivors. And the most important aspect is that they can learn to regain control and their voice back!" Said Andrea as she nodded and look towards Michonne for affirmation.

"Where should we start?" Inquired Michonne.

"Go to the large room where we have big gatherings for the holidays. I'll get the women and children." Jacqui pointed towards the room and left to gather the others.

"This means a lot, Andrea. Thank you very much."

"Mich, how can I not help you? You helped me see that my relationship with Phillip wasn't a healthy one. You never gave up on me even though I pushed you away, countless times." Andrea turned to Michonne and pulled her in an embrace. "I'm here for you for whatever you need."

There were some women and children that gathered in the room as they were being escorted by Jacqui. The room had many tables and chairs and a small kitchen in the corner. The room had very high ceilings. Michonne and Andrea pushed the tables and chairs to the far side of the room to make sufficient space for everyone and what they were going to teach them. Andrea and Michonne stood at the far end of the room where everyone can see them. Michonne and Andrea were prepared to teach self-defense courses, due to the fact that they both acquired black-belts together many years ago. They were dressed in comfortable loose t-shirts and loose fitting sweat pants. Andrea asked everyone to take a seat on the floor as she explained the purpose of the twelve weeks course and how they would personally benefit in many ways. Michonne sat next to Andrea, but can see from far Carol peeking in through the door. Michonne walked up to the shy woman.

"Hey, like to come in and just check it out? No obligations." Said Michonne softly.

"I… Don't think it would do me any good. The last thing I want to do is go around beating people up… I'm tired of violence, actually" Carol stated as she looked down and then proceeded to leave.

"Wait!" Pleaded Michonne and walked quickly behind the woman. Carol stopped, but didn't turn around. "This isn't about beating up people or violence. This is about getting back what was taken from you and never letting that happen again." Carol turned to look at Michonne through her bruised eyes. Michonne cautiously reached for her hand. "Carol, you are not weak, you were never weak and you will see that. You will."

Michonne turned to return to the room and Carol followed.

XXXXXXX

Carl sat next to the receptionist area at the entrance of the women's shelter, reading a comic book. Lori entered quickly to inform Jacqui that she will not be coming in for a few days due to her step-father's funeral arrangements. Behind her entered Dan and Ellie Sutton. Carl looked up, began to tremble and quickly tried to hide under the receptionist desk. Lori noticed what he did. She looked at where the boy was hiding. He shook his head indicating for her not to reveal his whereabouts.

"Hi, I'm Mr. Sutton. We are Carl's foster parents. We came to pick him up." Said the heavy set unkempt Caucasian man, who came wearing a t-shirt, dirty jeans with long balding hair. Mrs. Sutton was a petite quiet woman whose appearance was also not very clean or flattering.

"And you are? Well, I don't know where he can be. Maybe come another time?" Said Lori as she shrugged her shoulders.

"Listen, he's our boy and we want him home, now!" Demanded Dan.

Lori could see something in him that just wasn't right and the fear the boy displayed was too similar to ignore. It caused a fury in Lori. "Well, you listen! I said, he isn't here and no one can help you at the moment so leave!"

"It's OK Dan, we'll… We'll just come back tomorrow." Begged Ms. Sutton as she tugged at his t-shirt. Dan stared at Lori with an attempt to intimidate her, but she wasn't a child anymore and people like him can't terrorize her any longer and she knew that very well.

The couple left and Carl emerged from his hiding place. "Thank you ma'am."

Lori nodded and the boy walked back to his room. Lori heard the boy speak to someone and the voice was all too familiar and uninviting. Lori tried to leave before the person appeared.

"Hi Lori, I'm so sorry for your loss." Said Michonne.

Lori did not want to look at her. She just nodded. "Do you know where's Jacqui?"

"Yes, she is in her office. I was just there … Lori, I know we are not… If there is anything I can do?"

Lori snickered lightly to herself and shook her head. "Help me Michonne?" Lori was about to walk to Jacqui's office, but stopped and looked at Michonne for the first time since she was there. "If you really want to help someone, help that kid. There is something not right with the Sutton's and that boy shouldn't be forced to go there. So, if you want to play Mother Teresa, then actually help Carl." With that Lori left and didn't say another word.

XXXXXXX

Rick entered his home and walked to the kitchen looking for Michonne. "Mich, I'm home. I gotta go back out to…"

"OK, we'll talk later." Michonne was on the phone and abruptly ends the call. "Hey, honey." She reached for a kiss, but Rick pulled back.

"Who were you talking to?"

"Uhm… It's really nothing Rick." Said a guilty looking Michonne. She hated having to lie to Rick and actually found it to be very silly. All she was doing was providing legal services, but the hiding and lying made it seem like much more. She knew that Rick and Shane were good friends for many years and that despite being embarrassed about his illegal involvements; she assumed that Rick would eventually forgive him and probably help him anyway.

Rick gave her a side glare. "What's goin' on Mich? I know you are hiding something. Is it something to do with Shane?"

Michonne sighed and nodded. She looked at Rick and smiled, but then her smile slowly wiped off her face when she noticed that he didn't smile back and appeared to get angry.

"And you couldn't tell me!" Rick yelled.

"Wait, it's actually all really silly, when you think about it. What happened was…"

"You couldn't tell me that you were secretly seeing Shane and he was coming here when I wasn't home?" Rick took a few steps closer and tilted his head and looked at her with anger and disdain.

"OK, Rick, I should have told you from the beginning when he asked for my help, but he begged me not to on the count of feeling embarrassed over what he was into. That is all, but there is nothing more." Michonned implored. "Rick, you know me!"

Rick stepped back and chuckled with contempt and shook his head as she looked away. "Yeah, do I? Mich… Do I really know you? I thought we had the kind of relationship that we didn't keep secrets from each other. Not anymore… Remember? I guess I'm wrong!"

"Rick, it's not a big deal. I know it was silly… No stupid, not to tell you, but I did it to help your friend. What is wrong with you?"

"Me? Wow, you are something else. You lie to me. Sneak around and now I'm the one with issues!" Rick yelled even louder.

"Rick, please keep it down. You're going to wake the baby."

"How many times?"

"How many times what?"

"Was he here?"

"Rick, it was a few times. If you want, just call him and ask him to come here and I have no problem…"

Rick's cell began to ring. It was the Sherriff's Department. There was an emergency and they needed him to come in ASAP. Rick looked over at Michonne, clenched his jaw and left without saying another word. She stayed standing in the middle of the kitchen floor shaking her head and in tears.

**_0_**

**It was a short chapter, but I just wanted to highlight how something so innocent and simple can be the seed needed to grow into something more. There is yet more to come and Lori's plan is set into motion. Will Richonne's love be strong enough to combat what Lori has planned or will Rick's jealousy blind him and not allow him to see what is really happening?**

**We will see…**

**Thanks for reading!**


	7. Evil with a beautiful face

Evil with a beautiful face…

"You should've seen his face. I can't believe that it worked, but it did!" Said an excited Lori as she sat in Shane's squad car. Shane looked out his widow with his elbow on the open window sill as he bit on his thumb nail. "I was thinking that we should push it along a little further… Uhm… Remember Kelly? That was a good plan and…"

"Wait! Lori… Are you kidding me? Please!" Shane almost jumped out of the seat with a look that showed both horror and regret.

"Shane, it may have been a little excessive, but it worked."

"What the hell is wrong with you? We can't do that again. We ruined that poor girl. You really want to do that to Michonne?... I can't… I just…" Shane shook his head. He wanted to leave the car. He contemplated opening the car and just walking away.

"Shane, it is the best plan. It worked! I need you to…"

Shane closed his eyes, swallowed hard, looked over at Lori. "Lori… I'm done."

"Done? What do you mean done… Done with what exactly?" Asked Lori as she tilted her head with confusion and annoyance. She knew what she heard, but she was not going to accept it.

"With all this shit! I'm not hurting another person for you. I'm not hurting Michonne and especially Rick."

"You're not thinking rationally right now… Just relax and try to calm down." Lori moved in a little closer. She let her hand wander between Shane's legs. She began to rub him, but he shook his head with disdain, grabbed her wrist aggressively and removed her hand.

"Lori, get out!"

"Shane, you don't want to do this… You really don't." Said a defiant Lori.

"Lori, don't try to threaten me. Just get the fuck out! Now!" He shouted. So loud she jumped a little. She had never seen him this angry, but she was not going to back out and allow him to intimidate her. Not now, especially since her plans were working. She knew that she needed him and that she had to get Shane back into the plan, at any cost.

Lori slowly opened the car door, and then closed it. She looked over to an angry Shane who was visibly annoyed that she did not listen.

He shook his head and then looked over towards her. "You know girl, you are something else. Don't make me…"

"Make you what Shane? You don't want me to open that door and leave." She mocked.

"Lori, you are really trying my patience…"

"What are you going to do Shane? Hit me? Pull me out by my hair?"

"Don't try me!" Shane growled as his face got very close to hers.

She laughed and shook her head. "I leave and everyone will know everything. Do you really want that?"

"Yeah right Lori. Nice bluff bitch." Shane scoffed as he moved back away from her.

"Am I? Do you really want me to tell Rick about you and me?" Lori mocked as she crossed her arms and smiled.

"Oh, so, you forgot he has a new lady that he really wants? I don't think he'll care who you're fucking. So don't flatter yourself."

"Now Shane, we both know he won't see you the same if he knew we were fucking before Rick and I were broken up. Oh and do you want King's County to know what you and Allen did to poor Kelly?" Lori looked straight into Shane's shocked eyes that began to fill with tears of remorse when she mentioned Kelly once again.

"It was your plan. You wanted her out of the way so you could have Rick to yourself."

"Yeah, but you and Allen didn't have to go along with it, but you did."

"We were just kids…I didn't think it would go that far." Shane said as he tried to convince himself as he looked away from her.

"Shane, kids or not, you two did it. And you know how this town is. A secret like that… It would be sad to lose your career, friends, respect. Uhm, basically everything you worked so hard for. I mean you've been able to keep some of the illegal shit you do under wraps, but Kelly? I don't think you'll be that lucky."

Shane rubbed his head. Looked out the window and knew he was defeated. There was no escape; there was no way of saying, 'No,' to Lori. What bothered him most, is that he knew, she knew it and he could feel her gloating in her victory.

"So, my dear Shane. I will provide you with the drug. You invite yourself over. I occupy Rick… and you know what else needs to be done, it's not like you haven't done it before. Oh and done't forget pictures, well, they never lie." Lori opened the door. Close it behind her, stuck her head through the open passenger side window. "When I call you, you come and fetch! I'll have the drug in powder form. Don't be late… If you value who you appear to be here, in this small town. Remember… Everyone talks." She turned and walked towards the mall entrance.

XXXXXX

Beth was with Amy at the mall. Michonne called Beth to babysit. It was actually a non-babysitting day, but Michonne was called into work for an unbeknownst serious matter. Rick was working double shifts. Beth was more than happy to care for the baby, but she also had a previous engagement with Amy to shop at the mall for an upcoming party. Michonne knew that Beth was basically doing her a huge favor at short notice so she allowed her to take the baby to the mall for a couple of hours. Michonne was always very protective of the baby especially since she is still new in town and when it came to her child trust is a huge factor.

Beth and Amy were in the mall and they had little Jade in her stroller. They walked into the food court. It was filled with people. They were sitting at a small round table. Amy had gotten a sundae with strawberries and peanuts. The baby looked up at her and stretched out her arms. Amy was about to give her a spoonful of ice-cream when Beth yelled for her to stop. Startling poor Amy and even Jade in the process.

"Beth, chill out! It's only ice-cream. I know she's on formula, but I doubt, that a little dairy can hurt her." Amy reasoned.

"Sorry." Beth sighed. "It's that she is allergic to pea-nuts and she can have a very bad reaction to it. I didn't mean to scare you."

Amy smiled and nodded. She looked over at Jade who was still in the stroller. She smiled at the very cute baby. They continued to talk as Amy ate her dessert. With all the people around them, they never noticed Lori sitting close with her back towards them. She heard everything, especially about the baby's allergy. Lori knew very well what can happen if someone consumes something they are allergic to. Once she witnessed a neighbor go into shock after simply touching peanuts. That person was a full grown adult, but she wondered how it would affect an infant as small as Jade. Straight ahead, in her view was the ice-cream shop in the food court. She walked up to the shop and looked back to make sure that the girls and the baby had not left yet. Lori approached the counter and innocently ordered a sundae with extra nuts. She slowly walked back to where she was sitting, making sure they did not look her way and when they did she made sure they didn't notice her. The girls were very involved in a conversation about the upcoming party that Lori, didn't have to work hard in concealing her presence. Lori savored the ice-cream as she waited for the opportunity. Any opportunity. There was a moment that the child made a small noise. Lori looked over and saw that she was actually asleep, but making little noises as she slumbered. She looked peaceful, so innocent. Despite the constant noise in the food court she heard her. She did not know why. It brought a chill down her spine. She shook her head and looked away. She looked at her sundae and could not see it as such. It looked dark, deadly. She stood up and ran to a garbage can and spat out what she had in her mouth. She looked at the sundae again and now it looked like blood. It was a simple vanilla sundae with peanuts, but she could not see that, for her conscience would not allow. She was about to walk away when she looked over once again and saw that Beth stood up.

"Amy, I can't believe he gave me the wrong size!" Exclaimed an annoyed Beth.

"Just take it back. At least, we haven't left yet. Listen, don't worry. I'll stay with the baby."

"I can't…"

"Beth, come on. She's asleep. Just go and I'll wait here."

Although hesitant, Beth ran over to exchange the shoes. Amy sat with the baby as she looked at her phone then suddenly it was taken from her hand. When she looked up she saw a smiling Randall.

"Randall? What the hell?" Yelled Amy.

"Well, you won't give me your number, so I guess I'll take your phone." He ran off with it.

Without thinking, Amy ran after him. Lori so everything unfold and she cautiously walked over to the sleeping baby. She looked at her, she sat next to her and softly touched her forehead. The child briefly moved with the touch, but remained asleep. Lori looked at the sundae, then the child.

"You're…just an obstacle." She said as she looked into the baby bag, retrieved a bottle, opened it and poured in a few peanuts. She sealed the bottle, placed it back in the bag and walked away. Seconds later, a frustrated Amy sat back down with her phone As she breathed heavy after pursuing pesky Randall. Beth returned with the right size shoes.

"Everything OK?" Asked Beth.

"Yeah, just stupid Randall bothering again, but I think after the punch to the gut I gave him, he finally got the hint."

"OK, I guess." Beth laughed. "Oh look, Jade is waking up. Let me feed her and then I have to go back to the Grimes' house."

XXXXXXXXX

Michonne opened her door after hearing the doorbell ring a few times.

"Hey, Shane. Why are you here?" Asked Michonne without letting him in.

"I brought some more documents. I thought…"

"Listen, I just got home from work and I'm really tired, besides…"

Suddenly there was smoke coming from the kitchen and Shane can see it from where he stood at the doorway. Michonne turned and ran to see what was happening and Shane followed right behind. The meal she was cooking began to burn. Shane grabbed a towel and picked up the burning pan and threw it in the sink. He blasted it with faucet water and the fire was out. He looked up at a frustrated Michonne. She shook her head, then put her hands up and couldn't stop the tears from falling. Shane walked up to her and put his arms on her shoulders. She took a few steps back, but he followed and pulled her into an embrace. She slightly pulled away, but succumbed and allowed the build up to finally come out. She could not contain her tears and sadness any longer.

"Hey." Said Shane as he pulled her slightly away to look at her. "It's OK, it's just food. If you'd want I can pick you up something."

"No, I'll just call Rick. He'll pick up something, I guess." She said.

"He's not coming."

"What? Why?"

"…I mean, he's working another shift. There's no need for you to stay here waiting for food, when I can get you something."

"Shane." Michonne noticed that his hands were at her waist and he was to close for her comfort. "I'll just order out, but thank you." She said as she pulled away.

Michonne wiped her tears and then placed her hand on her head.

"You OK?" Shane asked.

"I'm fine. I just have a little head ache is all."

"Listen, just go take a seat at the sofa and relax. I'll clean this up quick and bring you some hot tea."

"Shane, it's not necessary."

"I don't want you to argue. With all that you have done for me. It's fine, honest."

As much as Michonne wanted to resist and tell him to leave, her head ache told her differently. She accepted and told him where the tea packets were. She went and sat at the sofa and closed her eyes. She was going to tell Shane that she was not going to represent him any more. And that when he came over it was best that Rick was home too, until Rick felt more comfortable and his silly jealousy subsided.

As Michonne was resting, Shane was in the kitchen standing over the counter struggling with his conscience. He reached in his pocket and pulled out a vial that had a white powdery substance. Once he looked at the little bottle he could hear Lori telling him to pour it into Michonne's food or drink and he knew the rest. Lori's voice got louder and louder and louder and louder. He pressed both his ears with his fists, closed his eyes tight. He wanted to scream and tell her to stop, but her voice became a loud whistle. When he finally opened his eyes he noticed that the tea kettle was ready.

XXXXXX

Shane walked into the living room with the tea in a small cup. He walked to where Michonne was siting. He called out to her to open her eyes. She did and slightly smiled. He sat next to her. She grabbed the tea cup that was on a small dish. She picked up the cup, blew softly at the hot substance…

"Michonne! Something is wrong with Jade!" Screamed Beth from the stairs.

Without care, Michonne dropped the cup on the floor and ran upstairs. The cup and everything inside was shattered on the wood floors.

XXXXXX

Father Gabriel walked out of his office and saw a woman sitting on a pew. It was a Wednesday afternoon and no services were scheduled, but members have been known to come and pray at times, but as he got closer he saw it was Lori. He walked up to where she was and called out to her softly. She didn't move nor did she look towards his direction. Gabriel slowly sat next to her, for she did not look well.

"Lori, are you OK?"

She slowly turned her head towards him. Her eyes were red and her cheeks were covered with tears as if she had been crying for hours.

"Father?" Lori asked as she looked to her side. Her bloodshot eyes following the sound of his soothing voice.

"Yes Lori. It's me. What are you doing here? Are you alright?" He inquired as he scanned her sad face. She looked towards his direction, but her eyes never made contact with his.

"Alright? Don't you think it's a little to late for that?"

"What? Lori, do you want me to take you home? I know losing your father must be painful…"

"Painful? That bastard deserved more than what he got! Hope he rots in hell!"

"Lori! You are in the house of God. Watch what you say, please…"

Lori turned and looked at the large cross at the altar. The symbol that represents love, sacrifice and salvation. She closed her eyes tight and turned her head.

"You know what father?…I could have been saved once maybe even would have allowed it, but not anymore. You ask me if I was alright. I'm as good as I'll ever be." She opened her eyes and shook her head. "I will never understand him."

"Who Lori?"

"Your God. Why would he allow innocent children to live among monsters."

"Who are the monsters, Lori?"

"People, Father. They look just like you and me and nobody would ever know. They even infect others and make them into monsters too."

Lori stood from where she sat.

"Lori." Lori looked at Gabriel who remained seated. "God didn't make the choice for us, if we want to become monsters or not. We make that choice ourselves."

Lori looked at the cross for a few seconds then looked away and proceeded to walk towards the exit. "I guess you're right father…. Today I made my choice." She walked out the door as she made a phone call. Father Gabriel sat there and looked down at his hands.

XXXXXX

Rick and Lori entered the Peace Forever Funeral home.

"I can't thank you enough for picking me up and bringing me here. I don't think momma has it in her to do this and Tristan is coming over tonight. We need everything done already." Said Lori as she reached for Rick's hand.

"I know this has been pretty hard for you and your family." Rick said as he nodded. "You look like you've been crying a ton. If you ever need to talk."

"Rick, it has been hard and having you back in my life is great. You are truly a great friend. I mean it." Lori continued to hold on to Rick's hand. His face showed that he was not comfortable with it, but he could not pull away due to how distraught she had appeared.

Jim the mortician appeared in his black suit to greet Rick and Lori. "Hello, shall we begin?"

Lori nodded and followed the man, but held on to Rick as they walked into the room to view and price the coffins. Within the room there were many sizes and colors of coffins. In Lori's peripheral vision she can see a very small white one. Large enough for a small child. She did not want to look at it but she was drawn to it. She turned and it was all she could see. She let go of Rick's hand and walked towards it. There were no sounds despite the fact that the two men were in a conversation. She could see herself getting closer to it, but could not feel the ground under her feet. She could see her hand reaching out to it and preparing to open the close box, she tried to stop herself, but felt that she couldn't. She could feel herself wanting to scream so she could stop, but she couldn't. Tears began to fall down her cheeks once again. She tried to use her left hand to pry her right hand from the coffin's lid , but she couldn't. She pulled back with all her strength, and pulled and…

"Lori!" She took a deep breath and looked to her right. It was Rick with his cell next to his ear. She noticed that she was still in the same spot and had never walked over to the small coffin.

"What is it Rick?" Lori managed to blurt out despite feeling unable to speak because her throat was so dry.

"Michonne just called me. It's my baby, they rushed her to the hospital. I gotta go now!" Rick didn't even wait for Lori to react or respond. He rushed out of the funeral home. Lori followed and jumped into the car. Rick drove like a mad man until he reached the King's County Hospital.

XXXXXXX

Rick ran inside the lobby and asked frantically if a baby was brought in. He was directed where to go. He practically ran until her saw Beth pacing in a designated area for family and friends. He didn't see Michonne.

"Beth! What happened?" Rick asked as he ran to her and looked her in the eyes.

"I… don't know. She was fine and then she broke into hives and she looked like she couldn't breathe." A shocked Beth responded.

"Oh God! God please!" Pleaded Rick with his hands on his head. Lori reached for Rick to calm him as it was evident he was beginning to emotionally go undone.

"Rick, come on, try to calm down." Said Lori as she tried to comfort the broken hearted father. 'I'm here for you Rick…I'm here." Rick's eyes began to water as he thought of what could be happening to his baby. Lori continued to comfort him and embrace him.

"Rick…" Rick looked up and saw that it was Michonne. He let go of Lori and walked up to her, but stopped when he saw Shane emerge and stand next to her.

"What the fuck are you doing here!" Rick shouted as he tried to pass Michonne and lunge at Shane. Michonne stood in between. "I've been looking for you since last night and you have been avoiding me, you scared asshole!"

"Rick, we'll talk later, but now we need to focus on the baby…"

"They're my family you piece of shit!" Rick interrupted Shane. Michonne continued to stand in the middle. Despite his obvious anger he was still conscious that she was there and did not want to roughly push her away to get to Shane, but his anger was increasing and luckily, hospital guards were alerted and came in to assist in separating the two.

"Rick, just calm down." Said Lori.

Michonne looked at Lori then Rick. "And why is she here?" Michonne asked as she pointed towards Lori.

"Well my dear, I'm his friend. I guess just like Shane is yours." Lori answered with a slight smirk.

"Rick…" Shane tried to speak with Rick, but was met with angry looks in return.

"You wanna talk Shane? We'll talk. Once I know my baby girl is fine, we'll talk… And for now you best stay the fuck away from them! You hear me?" Rick demanded as the four guards stayed in the middle.

"Grimes parents?" It was Dr. Smear.

"Yes!" Both Rick and Michonne answered.

The doctor walked over to them. Rick assured the guards that he won't try anything and they stood to the side. Rick and Michonne stood side by side as they spoke with the doctor.

"It appears that the baby had an allergic reaction. Perhaps peanuts or something similar." Reported the doctor.

"She is allergic to peanuts, but we have none in the home or ever around her for that reason." Stated a confused Michonne.

"I see, but somehow she may have been exposed to it or something similar. Sometimes, people can be so allergic that simply touching it can lead to such a reaction." Shared the doctor.

"But how is she now?" Inquired a very visibly worried Rick.

"She is better. There is no more swelling and we gave her medicine to counter the reaction. I want to keep her over night for observation." Both parents were so relieved that they began to take deep breathes. They were so scared it was virtually hard to even breathe.

Lori heard what the doctor had said and turned to go to the lobby. Shane followed. He grabbed her by the arm when they were out of view from the others and pulled her until they were outside of the hospital. Once they were outside, she roughly pulled away from him.

"You did that didn't you?" Questioned Shane, but dreaded that he already knew the answer.

"Apparently, I didn't do to well…" Mocked Lori

"A baby? Really? You sick bitch!"

"Watch it boy! Now did you do…"

"I did shit! You know why, cause here we are. So your brilliant plan, foiled the other. How's that for karma?"

"Don't worry my little pet, I got more plans." Lori laughed as she tried to touch his face, but he hit her hand away.

"You just don't get it do you?" Shane shook his head with disgust and pity. "And to think I thought you were the most beautiful thing I've ever laid my eyes on for such a long time and did what ever you wanted." Shane walked up to Lori. A little to close for comfort. He grabbed her chin with one hand. "But now, I see what you really are… You're nothing but evil with a beautiful face."

Lori moved her head to loosen his grip. "You don't know me. You don't know shit about me!" She cried out.

"Wanna know why Rick left your sorry ass? He told me. He actually thought you were someone else. And he stayed longer in the relationship than he wanted because of his mother. Not because of you, but when he saw that young waitress." Shane looked her straight in the eyes and smiled with a wide grin. "He told me he knew he finally found her. He wanted her more than anything. Even more than he ever wanted you. The man couldn't even think about anything except her. So you see, my dear. None of your stupid plans can work. Call it whatever you want. I call it love. Hey, I thought love is sappy and silly, but they got it, but you and Rick, never had it." Shane started to walk away. "So think about that when you make a new plan you stupid bitch!" He walked away as Lori stood there breathing heavy feeling pure hatred and anger fill every inch of her being.

**_0_**

**This chapter was hard to write, because of the part of the baby, but I wanted you to see how far her madness has taken her. Lori finally made a choice and is following that path, regardless who she hurts. **

**Anyways, Lori is pissed and crazy and doesn't want to stop. Let's see what happens next…Oh and my girl Michonne gets tired of her shit! You'll see.**

**Thanks for reading **


	8. Lion Tamer

**I can't ever thank you all enough. I know that last chapter was pretty rough because of the baby, but I have a sneaky suspicion that you might enjoy some things in this one. **

**Warning****: There is graphic violence in this chapter.**

**_0_**

Lion Tamer…

_12 years earlier…._

The ringing of the school bell alerted all the noisy teens to gather their needed books and enter their respective classrooms at King's County High School. Lori hid as she observed from far the awkward romantic exchange between Rick and Kelly. Kelly was a thin, blond blue eyed very pretty girl that was known in school and town for being very sweet and very dedicated to her studies. Her father died when she was a baby, so her mother raised her alone and worked two jobs to support the home. Kelly took her schooling very seriously, because she wanted to give herself and most importantly her mother everything they couldn't afford. She wanted to take care of her mother as her mother had done for her all her life.

Lori watched as Rick slowly took Kelly's left hand and how Kelly blushed, but didn't pull back. Regardless of just turning sixteen, neither Rick nor Kelly had ever dated anyone before. They started as friends and something began to blossom between them. Lori waited for Rick to say his good-byes to Kelly and head to his class. Lori approached the unsuspecting girl as she took out the books she needed from her locker.

"Hey, Kelly." Lori greeted with a smile.

"Oh, hi Lori. How's everything? Didn't see you at lunch today. Are you OK?" Asked the girl, also displaying a huge grin.

"I'm great, just not hungry today. I stayed in the library studying."

"Oh, OK. I got to go. See you soon…"

"Wait, Kelly." Lori stopped the girl from going to her class. "I know you are so good with math and science and I have been struggling…I was just wondering. Well, can you help me?... Forget it, I know you're too busy with school and you know, you're relationship with Rick and all…" Lori proceeded to walk away with her head down.

"Lori, stop, wait!" Kelly walked quickly after her, to stop her. "Listen, aren't we friends? I can help you, if you need me to."

"Really? Great! Can you come over to my house tonight?"

"Tonight?..." Kelly had already made plans to meet with Rick at the movies, but she figured that she could help Lori for an hour and then meet up with him later. "I guess I can do that. Want to come over my house instead?..."

"I can't leave my house. My parents will be out and I have to watch my little sister, but you can come over. How about it?... You're such a great friend Kelly." Said Lori as she caressed Kelly's forearm lovingly.

Kelly smiled widely, nodded and then walked to her class.

"Not going to class again, I see." Said Shane behind Lori as she watched Kelly walk away.

"I will, just teaching a friend a lesson." Said Lori without turning.

"Which is what?"

"Stay out of my way." Lori turned to face Shane. "I need you tonight."

"Girl, you just can't get enough, can you?" Said Shane as he tried to approach her for a kiss. Lori put her right hand on his chest keeping him away.

"Not what you think… Oh, can you ask your friend Allen to come too."

"For what? He's kinda bad news. He just got suspended for fighting with Mr. Sullivan."

"I know." Lori turned her back and commenced to walk away. "Be at my house by seven."

XXXXXXXX

"Doorbell rings"

Lori answered the door and it is Kelly with her math and science books.

"Hi, you made it." Said a smiling Lori.

"I told you I would." Kelly proceeded to walk to the kitchen with the books.

"Uhm, no, not there. Let's go to my room." Said Lori as she fidgeted with her hands.

"Why? We can put the books on the kitchen table." Suggested Kelly.

"I know, but we can hear some music as we study. It relaxes me a little."

"Lori, silence is better. It helps me concentrate, but if that helps you. Let's go."

Kelly followed Lori to her room. Kelly placed the books on Lori's desk and opened the math textbook on the chapter that they were up to in class. Lori left for a few seconds and came back with a couple of soda cans. She offered one to Kelly. Kelly took a few sips as she read the chapters and explained the information to Lori. Suddenly, after ten minutes of reading, Kelly noticed that she could not see the letters clearly any longer. She began to feel faint headed. Lori stood up and looked at Kelly. Kelly lost strength in her hands and the textbook fell out of her grasp to the floor. Kelly looked up at Lori and could see two of her standing before her.

"Lo…Lori…something is ….is wrong… please call my mom…"Kelly fell to the floor unconscious. Lori walked out of the room and returned accompanied by Shane and Allen.

"Now, remember what I said. We have to make it look real." Said Lori as she instructed the two teens to place Kelly on her bed and remove her clothes. Shane removed his shirt and so did Allen. They laid next to her as Lori took very compromising pictures of the passed out teen.

"I think we have enough. Now, little Ms. Perfect will leave Rick alone." Laughed Lori.

"Let's go." Said Shane.

"Nah!" Said Allen.

"What do you mean?" Asked Shane.

"I'm not leavin' yet. I'm not done. Besides, look at her. She won't put up a fight." Replied Allen with a very unsettling grin as he looked over at Shane.

"Listen man, we ain't doing this!" Shouted Shane as he tried to go between Allen and the helpless Kelly.

"Who said you were?" Asked Allen as he took out a knife.

"Wait, Allen you are taking this too far!" Reprimanded Lori.

"Shut-up bitch! You wanted her out of the way so you can have goody too shoos, Rick Grimes. I did my part to help you, so stay out of my way!"

"I ain't afraid of your stupid knife asshole!" Challenged Shane.

"Yeah, probably." Allen put the knife away. "But what if I tell everybody what we did here today. How would you're daddy take it Shane. Oh, and the football team that you worship? This comes out and it's over for you. How about you Lori? Want your mask to come off too?" Allen looked his two fellow conspirators in the eyes. He could see the anger grow in Shane and the fear in Lori. "So, do you really want me to talk? I'm already labeled in this stupid town, but you two, well…"

"Alright." Whispered Lori.

"Wait, we can't do this." Opposed Shane.

Lori stared at Shane and turned towards the door. "I'll be downstairs… and then get out!" She left.

Shane looked at Allen with horror in his eyes.

"Stayin'?" Mocked Allen.

Shane slowly walked towards the door, placed his hand on the nob. He slightly turned and saw from his peripheral view that Allen continued undressing. Shane turned his head, turned the knob and walked out and closed the door behind him. He stopped outside of the door and leaned his back against the wall next to the door. He slid down until he was sitting on the floor. He put his hands on his head, shut his eyes tight, but the tears were still able to fall.

XXXXXXX

It was 5:45 PM and Rick was knocking on Kelly's door. After a few knocks, she came to the door. When she opened, Rick noticed that she looked different, like if she had been crying for days. Her face looked haggard and her eyes were dark.

"Kelly, are you sick or something? You didn't meet me at the movies last night. I called you a bunch of times, but you never answered and you missed school today. You never miss anything." Said a concerned Rick.

"…I'm not feeling well." Replied a very hoarse Kelly.

"Are you going to the doctor? Want me to take you?..."

"Rick, just stop…please!"

Rick looked at Kelly with a confused glare.

"Can I come in…"

"No." Kelly stood at the entrance. "I really need to rest…I just want to be alone, please."

"Kelly?... Can I call you later?"

"Rick…I'll call you…please, I need to be alone right now." Kelly proceeded to close the door as Rick turned slowly to leave. He looked back as he approached her wooden gates and saw her looking, but then suddenly, she closed the door. Rick walked away sad and confused. Inside the house, Kelly walked to her room and took out of her dresser drawer a picture. She let if fall from her hand as she fell to the floor next to it and cried.

XXXXXXXX

_Present day….._

A young girl walked out of the back door of Mi Amore restaurant in her apron and holding a huge black garbage bag. She dragged it to the dumpster a few feet away and with all her might from her slim small frame managed to put it in. She pulled out a cigarette, lit it and walked back towards the restaurant.

"Kelly…"

The blond turned to the haunting voice. It was Shane in his uniform standing a couple of feet away. She looked at Shane with shocked eyes.

"Wha…what are…you doing here?" She dropped the cigarette without care and ran towards the back door of the restaurant. "Go away! Leave me alone!" She yelled.

Shane ran behind her. "Wait! Please! I'm sorry…Please, Kelly."

She was at the door, but stopped and slowly turned to face Shane. "Do you know, you're out of your jurisdiction? I will call them and they won't care that you are a deputy of stupid King's County!" She said with angry eyes.

Shane approached cautiously. "I know…I'm not here to hurt you…I'm here." He looked down and shook his head.

"Didn't you guys do enough? I never told, what else do you want from me?" Kelly asked as her hands balled up in fists. "What else? Huh?"

"Forget it… I don't know why I'm here." Shane turned with tears in his eyes and started to leave. "It was a mistake."

Kelly walked quickly towards him, but stopped abruptly when he turned to address her.

"Kelly, I never touched you that night. I was there, but I never…"

"But you were there and you didn't stop him or her. It was her plan wasn't it?"

"I'm sorry…I'm so sorry, please…"

"Sorry?" Kelly didn't know where she got the courage, but she ran and began hitting him and cried as she did. Shane allowed it and never put up a fight or covered himself. When she was done after a few blows that didn't do much damage she looked at Shane.

"I hate you, Allen and I really hate her. You say you're sorry? Can that ever give me back what was taken? I trusted her. I thought we were all friends… Sorry? Don't you think it's too late for that? I was always so afraid I couldn't even go back to school and had to move out here. Look at you… Sorry?" Kelly walked away from Shane to re-enter the restaurant.

"I should have done something and I didn't." Kelly stopped with her back towards Shane as he looked to the ground. "I had to live with that and I see your face every day, every hour, every second, but when I look into the mirror I see myself and I hate him too! Kelly, we all lost something that night."

Kelly laughed out loud mocking what she just heard and looked up to the sky as tears began to come down her cheeks.

"Shane, what do you want me to say? That at least I'm not the only one living with it? Will that help you? So you can't see my face anymore or sleep better?" Kelly shared as she turned lightly to glare at him.

Shane looked up at her direction. "Nothing I do will change what happened or who we are today…but I know the truth."

"And? So do I, so does Allen and perfect Lori. Your point is?"

"I have everything. I know everything… She thinks I don't, but I do."

"What do you mean?" Kelly turned completely around and took a few steps towards Shane.

"I have everything on her…Perfect Lori…"

He stood there smiling, but couldn't continue as he heard his police radio. It was dispatch.

"Shane…"

"I gotta go…" Shane nodded slightly and ran to his squad car and answered the radio. He spoke with dispatch and drove away. Kelly stood there watching the car disappear in the distance.

XXXXXXX

Jacqui and Carol were leaving the hair salon. Jacqui wanted to pamper herself and used that excuse to take Carol out of the women's shelter for a day. Carol had been there for a couple of months and has also been taking the self-defense classes. Although, hesitant at first, she really took to it and everyone could tell that she even began to appear more confident and less scared, compared to how she was when she first came to the shelter. Carol had gone through a transformation and Jacqui felt that a new hair style would make it complete. Carol chose a very short cut, which suited her pretty petite features and light blue eyes very well. It was also symbolic to her as Ed always wanted her to keep her hair long. When he would beat her, that was the first thing he grabbed and there were many moments when he would pull some out and threw at her and laughed as she cried, but those days were over and she had accepted that she has a second chance and on her terms.

As the two women were walking to their car, Jacqui noticed that she forgot to tip the hairdresser. Carol told her that she would wait at the car. As Carol waited, she took out a mirror from her purse and looked at her reflection.

"So, you gone and done it, huh?" Carol turned and saw that it was Ed. Her first reaction was very instinctive. She had survived many years by covering herself as she prepared for the inevitable blows or she would run, but suddenly, something felt different. She felt that she actually had another option. She decided to stand her ground and looked him straight in the eyes.

"What do you want Ed?" Carol asked as she placed her mirror back in her purse and stood strong.

Ed clapped his hands as he looked her up and down in a very mocking manner. "So, you think you're tough now? That's what those educated bitches tell you at the center?"

Carol shook her head and then just stared his way. "Ed… go to hell!"

That did not sit well with the man. He had never heard her talk to him that way. She had never defied him and he wasn't going to allow it. He walked towards her and the anger was evident on his face. He swung, but missed as she ducked and as his face turned towards her, she hit him with hard on his nose. The pain was so excruciating that his eyes became blind with tears. Carol did not give him time to recover from the first blow as she continued to hit him a couple times in his throat and then once in the groin. The last hit sent Ed to the ground. His nose was bleeding, his body was hurt and he was holding his balls with one hand as he extended the other towards Carol, trying to block her, so she would stop.

"Please…please stop!" Ed shouted from the ground as he coward and dragged his body away. Carol followed every inch and enjoyed it. For good measure, she hit him again in the groin and that led to more tears, but not just of pain. "Please!…Please!" He screamed.

Carol stood over the man that once terrorized her and made her beg many times before. He never had mercy. She thought that perhaps she should show him the same, but then she thought about what she had told Michonne. She did not want to learn how to fight to hurt, but instead to regain something she had lost. She stood strong as she hovered over pitiful Ed.

"I was once on the ground too, but not anymore Ed… Not anymore. I'm not that person, so don't come looking for her, because you'll find me, instead, waiting. Leave me and Sofia alone!" Carol crouch down and got close to Ed. He jumped in fear. "I'll give you the mercy you never showed me…but if you ever and I mean ever come around me or my girl again…Ed…I will kill you. Not for me, but for her and say it was self-defense."

"You…you wouldn't…." Ed managed to say, despite the fact that shock and the hits he sustained to the throat almost didn't allow.

Carol looked him straight in the eye, smiled. "Wanna find out?"

Ed shook his head rapidly.

Jacqui appeared and saw Ed on the floor and Carol stood up and faced Jacqui.

"So, I guess those classes did come in handy?" Asked Jacqui as she looked over at Ed and then at a very confident Carol.

"I think so." Answered Carol as she smiled.

"Can…I go…please?" Pleaded Ed from the ground.

"Sure." Replied Carol. She looked at Ed as he cautiously stood up. "Oh, but remember what I said." She looked away from him. "It's not a threat…It's a promise." With that Ed, walked away quickly.

"I guess we definitely have a new and improve Carol?" Asked Jacqui as she smiled and nodded.

"I guess. I am tired of being afraid and silent. I can't, not anymore."

"I knew those classes were helpful. Once Lori gets back, I'm going to tell her to sign up more of the women and children from the center…"

"Lori?" Carol looked Jacqui in the eyes. "About Lori…"

XXXXXXXX

Michonne and Rick were in the hospital with Jade. Rick was holding her as Michonne sat looking their way. Not much was said between them and the tension is thick. Their current focus was the child and neither one wanted to make another scene in the hospital.

"Hi." A voice whispered from the door way of the room. It was Andrea. Michonne ran towards her and grabbed her in an embrace. "I'm here…I'm here, how is she?"

"She's going to be OK, but it was a scare." Replied Michonne.

"Have you guys eaten or anything?" Asked a concern Andrea.

"I'm fine, but why don't you go and get some air." Suggested Rick as he held on to the baby. He looked towards Michonne and then at the baby.

"You know what? He's right… Mich, let's go and get something…"

"Andrea, I can't…" Interrupted Michonne as she shook her head.

"Mich, she's sleeping and she is going to need you to be healthy for her. So, you won't be doing it for you, but for her… Come on." Andrea insisted. Despite her hesitance, Michonne conceded and went with Andrea to get something at the local café.

Rick was looking at his baby girl when he heard someone come it. He looked up.

"She'll be fine Michonne…Mom?"

"Hi…I called your job and Cheryl told me what happened… How is she?"

Rick stood up with the baby and walked towards his mother. He looked at her with tears in his eyes. With one arm he pulled his mother in an embrace and held his daughter with the other. He could not contain the tears he had battled to be strong for his family.

"It's OK son…I'm here." Louise pulled away softly to wipe her son's tears and give him a warm smile as she rubbed his arm.

"She's gonna be OK… We were so scared." Rick said.

"I know, so was too when I heard."

The baby woke up and looked up at them as they looked at her and smiled. Rick sighed with relief and smiled widely as he held his daughter in his arms. He looked over at his mother that was also beaming at the little one in his embrace.

"Mom…"

"Yes…"

"Would you like to hold her?"

She stared at her son and smiled. "Please."

Rick placed the baby in her arms and Jade began to babble and smile at her grandmother. Louise held her tight and began speaking to her as if they had a conversation that only they could understand. Louise's tears began to fall.

"You now what?" Asked Louise as she looked lovingly at her only grandchild.

"What is it mom?"

"She does have some resemblance of you here and there."

"Yeah."

"But goodness, this girl looks just like your father… Like if he spit her out or something!" Louise and Rick laughed and cried. And Jade, well she babbled.

XXXXXXX

Michonne and Andrea were at a café, close to the hospital.

"How are you doing?" Asked Andrea as she took a sip from her unsweetened ice tea.

"Well, fine under the circumstance." Replied Michonne with a chicken salad sandwich and her glass of water in front of her, untouched on the table where they sat.

"I can imagine. It must have been scary. Her being so small."

"I know, but what also bothers me is what happened. How could she have had an allergic reaction when we are so careful and I trust Beth. I know she's also very careful with her." Questioned a confused Michonne as she looked away and shook her head.

"How's Rick holding up?"

"I guess… Holding."

"What do you mean?… Are you guys OK?" Asked Andrea as Michonne looked away. "Look at me, what's up?"

"It's complicated."

"Complicated?… Michonne, complicated is convincing twelve people that your guilty asshole client is innocent and I've seen you succeed at that. You're talking about fighting for something you already have."

Michonne looked at Andrea. "What do you mean?"

"When you told me about representing Shane and him asking you not to tell Rick, sorry friend, but that was stupid."

"Yeah it was. Something so simple blown out of proportion."

"And everything else that you are facing, really? Girl, you've stepped into the lion's den, if you ask me."

Michonne laughed. "The lion's den? So what do you propose that I do?"

Andrea looked at Michonne in the eyes. "Become the lion tamer."

"The what?"

"You heard me. Tame those damn lions before you lose what you already have. Let those people know who you really are. Don't let them walk all over you or use you. Who the hell are they? If Shane ask you to keep a secret from Rick you send him to hell and tell him that you won't and that's it. If Louise doesn't want to accept you and Jade, well her loss, tell her to dress light and send her to hell too. And Lori? Michonne…Please" Said Andrea sarcastically. "Lori is old news and she should not be a concern at all. She's not important. Michonne, none of these people have to like you, but they damn well better respect you! If you don't, you might lose what you seem to be trying to keep, which is Rick. You already have him, but you don't need them."

Michonne looked at her friend and smiled. She began to take deeper breathes and felt the confidence that was dormant for a while, begin to grow once again in her soul.

"You're so right Andrea. I was to worried that his family and friends wouldn't accept me, especially how we started… that I forgot about me."

"Not anymore, my friend. Not anymore… You have to let them know who you are. If they accept you or not, who cares? But they need to know who you really are and respect you. And my dear, that is how you become the lion tamer."

"Andrea, who taught you this?"

"You."

"Me?"

"Remember when I was in a very unhealthy relationship and I was virtually drowning in it? You told me very similar words. I guess I was just holding them… to give them back. Because they saved me."

Michonne's eyes filled with tears. The two friends embraced and smiled.

Michonne looked at her watch and saw that enough time had passed and that she needed to get back to the hospital. "Andrea, I got to get back."

"Yeah, I'll walk with you."

The ladies walked out of the café and turned the corner. Without either noticing, Lori accompanied by Karen and her other friend Melissa entered the café. They sat at a table and were given menus.

"How are you holding up?" Asked Karen.

"Much better, it will take a while, but I know I will pull through." Answered Lori.

"He was a nice man." Added Melissa. Lori swallowed hard with the comment, but didn't say anything.

"Did you hear about Rick's baby?" Asked Karen.

"What about his baby?" Questioned Melissa.

"She almost died, something about an allergy…"

"Who knows if it's his anyway?" Interrupted Lori. "For all we know, that baby can be anyone's. We all know he cheated on me with that slut. Who knows how many homes she's wrecked."

"Now Lori, that ain't right." Countered Karen.

"Really Karen? Wait until it happens to you and then tell me how you feel." Lori looked at her menu and smirked. "Besides, that baby will probably grow up to be a slut just like her mother."

"Uhm…Lori…" Melissa turned her head to the side. There stood Michonne in the café. She had forgotten her cell phone on the table where she sat. She heard everything.

Michonne walked up to Lori. The other two women moved to the side. Michonne was face to face with Lori.

"Michonne…"

Michonne landed two straight punches to Lori's face. They were fast and hard. Lori's head went to both directions. The impact was so powerful that she could only hear ringing in her ears. The blows continued. One after the other. Lori's head would bounce back with each blow and finally her body gave way and she fell to the floor, but Michonne was not done. She was too strong, quick and trained for Lori. Lori cried out for help when Michonne grabbed her by her hair to pull her up to continue the beating. Suddenly, Melissa grabbed Michonne by the shoulders. Michonne dropped Lori, who by this point couldn't stand on her own and was about to punch Melissa when she saw Andrea pull Mellissa off her. Andrea punched Melissa once and then bounced her head against the table next to her. Melissa was down and decided to stay there and not assist Lori anymore. Michonne walked over to a crawling Lori. Michonne looked over at Karen who stood in shock. Michonne tilted her head, Karen shook hers and Michonne nodded, knowing very well that Karen made the best decision unless she also wanted to lay on the floor. Michonne lifted Lori, punched her a few more times in the face and then hit Lori's bruised face against her knee. Lori fell back on the floor and the back of her head bounced twice on the wood floor .

Michonne walked up to Lori and stood next to her. Lori did not dare move or speak. There was blood coming from her mouth, nose and ears.

"If you ever mention my child again… this is nothing." Michonne demanded as she pointed down at the frightened Lori. Michonne was about to walk away. She turned as Lori was about to sit up, but when she saw Michonne turn she laid back down flat on the floor. "Oh, stay away from Rick, because if you don't… Like I said, I can do worst." And walked out the café with a grinning Andrea. The other people in the café either sat or stood where they were when it all unfolded.

Karen looked over at Lori. "Lori…are you OK?"

XXXXXXXX

Lori walked into Shane's apartment with the spare key that he had given her. He walked out of his bedroom still in his uniform. He had arrived a few minutes before she did.

"What the hell happened to you?" Asked Shane as he looked at the bleeding and battered Lori.

"She did this to me!" Shouted Lori as she pointed at her face and paced back and forth.

"Who?"

"Michonne! That fucking bitch! That's who!" Lori shouted.

Shane burst out in laughter.

"Wait…Wait…" Shane could not speak because he was laughing to hard.

"It's not funny! She humiliated me in front of so many people!"

"What did you do?… I mean besides try to kill her daughter?" Asked Shane sarcastically.

Lori breathed heavy and anger filled her eyes and soul.

"Wait, give me a second." Said Shane as he went to the bedroom and returned quickly.

"Why do you do that?"

"What?"

"I am telling you something serious and you always need a second?" Asked Lori as she shook her head and then held her forehead due to the headache that she was experiencing at the moment. "I hate her Shane."

"But you did try to kill her baby right? What did you use?"

"What… Peanuts, Shane I already told you… Why are you…" Lori couldn't take the headache and sat on the sofa. "Shane I need her out of the way… You need to."

"Lori, I'm done."

"What?… What do you mean done?"

"I ain't doing shit for you anymore, that's what I mean."

"You don't want to do this Shane, you really don't!" Lori threatened as she looked up at him.

"Lori, you can tell anybody anything. I don't care anymore. I'm tired of being your dog. I ain't hurting anybody anymore, especially a baby."

Lori laughed. "When did you grow balls?"

"Actually, I think it took me around twelve years to be honest. Why? Want to suck them? You've always been good at that." Mocked Shane.

"Go to hell Shane!" Lori spat.

Shane sat on the coffee table in front of Lori and looked her in the eyes. "It stops here. No more lies, no more manipulations, no more shit. You got me? It stops now."

"Or what?" Asked a defiant Lori.

"Or I talk to Rick."

"He won't believe you." Lori moved closer to Shane.

"Oh he will…"

Suddenly Lori snaked her arm around Shane's waist and pulled his gun. She placed it on her temple.

"If you tell Rick, I'll do it. I mean it!"

Shane moved back with his eyes wide. "Now, Lori, there is no need for this. Please, don't. Think about your mom… Please."

Lori breathed heavy. Tears began to fall down her cheek. She looked side to side as if she felt trapped.

"He can't know… Shane he can't." She pleaded."

Shane moved in close. He slowly grabbed for the gun. He put his right hand on the gun and Lori moved forward. Their foreheads were touching, but the gun was still on her temple. Lori continued to cry and Shane asked softly for her to give him the gun. She slowly removed the gun from her head with his hand over hers. She scraped the gun down her temple, then her cheek, then under her chin.

"Lori, you're not doing this." Whispered Shane.

"I know…" Lori took off the safety, placed the gun under his chin. "But you are." And pulled the trigger.

Shane's lifeless body laid on the floor. She wiped the gun and placed it in his hand.

"I told you Shane, Rick can't know." She fixed her hair, opened the door and walked out.

**_0_**

**Sorry, it was a long chapter, but I really wanted to give you a back story via a flashback regarding Kelly and what happened. I loved writing about Carol. I would have loved to see her do something similar to Ed on the show, but he got what he deserved. Michonne needed to get Lori and I think she got her good, but Lori is still on the rampage. The positive is that now she knows, Michonne is not playing and she will do what is necessary to protect what is hers. There is still more to come.**

**What do you think so far?**

**Thanks for reading **


End file.
